Kau Salah, Hinata
by Hyuuga Divaa Arashii
Summary: Hinata baru saja memberikan sebuah surat kepada Naruto. Naruto kemudian membaca dan menemui Hinata kembali. Ternyata semua isi yang ditulis Hinata tentang Naruto disurat itu salah. Lalu, apa sebenarnya yang Hinata tulis untuk Naruto? Oneshot for NHFD / NaruHina Fluffy Day #5


**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**Kau Salah, Hinata. © Hyuuga Divaa Arashii**

**Pair: NaruHina**

**Rated : T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: AU. Oneshot. Typo's. OOC. **

**.**

**.**

**Dont Like Dont Read**

**(Remember It)**

**.**

**.**

**Oneshot For NHFD / NaruHina Fluufy Day #5**

**.**

**Happy Reading Minna!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Naruto-senpai! Terimalah!" Semua orang langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya dan langsung menatap ke arah dua orang berbeda gender yang kini tengah menjadi pusat perhatian sekoridor sekolah.

Naruto yang awalnya sedikit terkejut, menjatuhkan kaleng minumannya yang untung saja sudah habis. Wajahnya menatap heran kouhainya yang sedang menunduk dengan tangan terentang dan memegang sebuah surat.

"Nani?" Ia mendekat, memegang lembut dagu kouhainya yang sedang menunduk. Membuat sang gadis berambut indigo itu langsung mengadah dan menatap senpainya dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"I-Ini surat dariku. Terimalah." Kerutan didahi pemuda berambut pirang itu semakin jelas. Seakan tak punya pilihan lain, perlahan diambilnya dengan ragu surat dari gadis itu.

"Te-Terimakasih, Senpai. A-Aku pergi dulu." Belum sempat pemuda bernama Naruto itu berbicara, sang gadis malah langsung kabur dengan langkah seribu.

Mata Sapphire cerahnya menatap amplop berwarna ungu muda yang bertuliskan 'Untuk: Namikaze Naruto-Senpai' dengan intens, Sebelum amplop itu ia masukkan kedalam tasnya.

"Hn, Dobe. Pagi-pagi sudah dapat surat cinta." ucap pemuda berambut raven dengan gaya sok cool-nya. Naruto tak ambil pusing untuk menanggapi perkataan yang sepertinya berupa sindiran yang terlalu halus dari sahabatnya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita langsung masuk kelas. Aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu, Teme." Ujarnya Santai dan berjalan mendahului Sasuke. Hal itu berhasil membuat Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

.

.

"Tidak ikut kekantin?" Sasuke sudah dari tadi berdiri dari kursinya. Mata tajam onyxnya menatap Sahabat pirangnya yang tampak sedang tidak mood.

"Aku sedang malas. Kau pergi saja sendiri." Naruto kembali menutup wajahnya dengan tas. Sasuke bergumam pelan sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

Ia mengintip Sasuke dari sedikit celah di tasnya. Merasa tak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke akan kembali, Naruto langsung duduk tegap dan membongkar isi tasnya.

"Huaa.. Ini dia suratnya." Wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah. Hilang sudah image yang dari tadi berusaha ia jaga didepan Sasuke. ia juga ingin tampak cool dan biasa saja saat menerima surat cinta, padahal hatinya tidak tanggung senangnya. Hah, sesekali jaim didepan Sasuke tidak apa-apa 'kan?

Harum bunga Lavender menyeruak saat Naruto mulai membuka surat itu. Naruto merasa tenang. Harum itu bagaikan sebuah aroma terapi yang dapat menenangkannya.

"Baiklah." Naruto langsung melihat jejeran tulisan rapi yang tergores dikertas yang berwarna senada dengan amplopnya. Dan wajah yang bersemu merah tadi tambah menjadi merah menghilangkan warna kulit tannya yang eksotis.

.

.

Kriiet

Kepala dengan surai Indigo itu menoleh, menatap sekitar dari balik pintu yang sedang ia pegang erat kenopnya. Mata Amethyst bundarnya langsung menatap seseorang dengan rambut berwarna cerah yang sedang memunggunginya. Ia bisa melihat kalau kepala bersurai pirang itu sedang mengadah menatap awan. Tangan berkulit tannya kini sedang menggenggam pagar pembatas atap sekolah.

"Walaupun hanya dari belakang. Tapi, dia sudah terlihat sangat keren." Gumam Hinata perlahan.

"Eh, kau sudah datang?" Hinata sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba mendengar suara berritone pujaan hatinya. Ia menunduk dengan tangan yang langsung melepas kenop pintu dan mulai berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Ia bahkan sudah menyiapkan mentalnya untuk bertemu dengan Naruto dengan berteriak-teriak sangat kencang di ruang seni. Dan untung saja ruangan itu kedap suara jadi tak ada satu orang pun yang bisa mendengar suara OOC-nya.

"Ayo duduk." Hinata sedikit menyerong arah berjalannya. Mengikuti Naruto yang juga akan duduk. Mata Hinata mulai curi-curi pandang dengan surat yang berada ditelapak tangan pemuda pirang itu.

Hinata duduk dengan perlahan disamping Naruto. Mereka hanya berjarak 30 cm. Salahkan saja bangku panjang yang sebenarnya tak terlalu panjang itu.

"Namamu Hinata 'kan?" Naruto membuka pembicaraan yang hanya dibalas anggukan kecil dari Hinata. Hanya sekedar basi-basi, padahal dia sudah lama tau siapa gadis itu.

"Aku tidak terlalu mempercayai isi suratmu ini, apalagi kau langsung mengambil kesimpulan sendiri." Naruto menunjukkan surat yang diberikan Hinata tadi pagi.

"Maksud Na-Naruto-senpai apa? A-aku benar-benar tidak mengerti." Hinata sedikit terkejut, wajahnya lalu menatap Naruto bingung.

"Aku tau kau tak akan langsung mengerti. Hah, baiklah lebih baik kita baca ulang suratmu ini." Naruto langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari amplop ungu muda itu dan membuka lipatan-lipatan rapi kertas itu. Ia menyuruh Hinata membaca suratnya dengan penuh penghayatan yang tentu saja tidak bisa ditolak Hinata.

"Untuk Naruto-Senpai.

Hajimemashite, Naruto-senpai. Aku Hyuuga Hinata dari kelas 11-1. Kau tidak tau siapa aku 'kan? Tapi, aku tau siapa kau. Selama dua tahun aku mengagumimu karena sifat ceria dan pantang menyerahmu. Hal yang aneh bukan? Aku bahkan selalu berusaha hadir untuk menonton latihan basketmu. Sampai-sampai Tou-san mengejarku, dan aku harus berusaha mencari tempat sembunyi yang aman untuk menonton latihanmu, makanya mungkin kau jarang melihatku. Aku rasa aku tidak punya harapan bersamamu. Jadi, aku menulis perasaanku dalam surat ini sepenuh hati," Hinata tiba-tiba kembali bersemu merah. Merasa belum mendengar semua isi dari surat itu, Naruto langsung menatap Hinata dengan tatapan 'Lanjutkan.'.

"Na-Naruto-Senpai, Suki desu." Dan hal itu langsung saja membuat wajah Hinata berubah menjadi merah pekat, sepekat warna tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

"Sudah tau dimana letak salahmu?" Hinata langsung menatap Naruto dan menggeleng perlahan.

"A-aku tidak tau. Ta-tapi.. apa mungkin perasaanku yang menjadi letak kesalahanku?" Hinata berujar dengan hati-hati.

"Baka. Menyukai seseorang itu hak semua orang. Mana mungkin aku menyalahkanmu karna menyukai aku?"

"Lalu letak salahku dimana?" Hinata bertanya dengan wajah innoncent yang membuat Naruto sebenarnya tak tahan untuk berlama-lama menahan sifat aslinya.

"Hah, baiklah. Pertama," Jari telunjuk Naruto terangkat.

"Disurat itu kau katakan aku tidak mengenalimu 'kan? Hah, lelucon macam apa itu? Bahkan aku sudah mengenalmu sejak 2 tahun yang lalu~"

"Be-Benarkah?" hal itu hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kecil oleh Naruto.

"Yang kedua," sekarang jari tengahnya ikut terangkat.

"Kau bilang kau selalu bersembunyi menonton latihan basketku karna Tou-san mu yang mengejarmu 'kan? Dan juga aku yang tidak pernah melihatmu karna kau bersembunyi, iya 'kan?" Hinata mengangguk sambil menggaruk dagunya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Sekali lagi kau salah. Aku bahkan tau cara-cara apa saja yang kau pakai untuk bersembunyi." Hal itu langsung membuat Hinata memerah dan pipinya menghangat. Karna ia terlalu banyak menggunakan hal-hal konyol untuk sekedar menonton latihan Naruto.

"Dari bersembunyi dibalik pohon, menyamar menjadi seorang gadis berkerudung dan bercadar, pura-pura berjalan-jalan sore sambil sesekali melirik kearahku, bahkan kau pernah menjadi petugas yang menyapu daun-daun yang berserakkan untuk menontonku. Apa aku benar?" Naruto menyeringai puas. Dan akhirnya ia kesampaian untuk menggoda gadis manis itu.

"Kenapa diam saja? Huh, baiklah. Kita lanjutkan kekesalahan mu yang ketiga." Hinata hanya diam tak bergeming, rasanya lidahnya kelu hanya untuk mengucapkan ya atau tidak.

"Kau bilang kau tidak punya harapan bersama ku? Sekali lagi kau salah,"

"Karna faktanya ~ aku akan memberikan kesempatan itu padamu.." Naruto menjeda kalimatnya. Ia kemudian memegang kedua tangan Hinata.

"Karena aku juga mencintaimu." Hinata langsung mengadah, jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Setetes air mata kemudian mengalir dari mata indah Hinata. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka reaksi seperti ini yang akan ditujukan Naruto padanya. Ini terlalu luar biasa untuk seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

Naruto melepas genggamannya. Tangannya kini mengangkup kedua pipi Hinata lalu mengelap pelan tetes air mata yang berjejak di pipi Hinata dengan ibu jarinya.

"Berhentilah berkesimpulan seperti itu, ok? Karna faktanya aku mencintaimu. Dan sebagai balasannya kau juga harus selalu mencintaiku sepenuh hatimu. Jangan biarkan ada orang lain yang mengganggu hubungan kita. Apa kau mengerti?" Hinata hanya mengangguk. Naruto langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata. Ia mengelus pelan rambut panjang Hinata dan mengecup pipi Hinata pelan.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Arigatou, Ne." Ucap Hinata perlahan yang dibalas pelukan erat Naruto.

"Doitashimashite, Hime." Dan pada akhirnya semua hal yang ditulis Hinata untuk Naruto sia-sia, karna kenyataannya Naruto mengetahui semua hal yang Hinata pikir tidak diketahui Naruto.

OWARI

.

.

.

Omake:

"Hime.. Engg.. apa boleh aku~ menciummu?" perkataan Naruto langsung membuat Hinata tambah bersemu merah. Wajahnya yang seputih porselen entah kenapa malah berganti menjadi berwarna merah.

Hinata hanya mengguk perlahan. Tentu saja ia mengizinkan, karna memang ia sudah menjaga first kissnya hanya untuk Naruto seorang.

Naruto mendekat, wajah tannya sudah sangat dekat dengan wajah putih Hinata. Wajahnya sedikit menyamping. Membuat sebuah pemikiran kalau wajah yang menyamping tak akan membuat hidung mereka yang mancung bertubrukan.

Chu~

Sebuah bayangan kilat langsung mendekat kearah mereka.

Buagh

"NA-RU-TO~! Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada adikku!?" Hinata sedikit terkejut, karna ketika ia sudah membuka mata, ia malah melihat Neji yang berdiri tegap didepannya dan Naruto yang jatuh tersungkur beberapa meter darinya.

"Kyaa! Naruto-Senpai!" Hinata yang akan menolong Naruto, Langsung ditahan oleh Neji.

"Dasar kau, Neji sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan pada adegan romantisku dengan Hinata!?" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk neji dan memaki-makinya.

"Makan saja adegan romantismu dengan adikku di dalam mimpi kotor mu itu." Neji kemudian menarik Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan sudi kalau kau yang akan menjadi calon adik iparku. Ayo, Hinata. kita pulang!" Neji masih memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata. Hinata kemudian berbalik dan menatap Naruto sambil menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Tak apa. Simpan saja ciumanmu untuk nanti, Honey." Ucap Naruto dipenuhi seringaian mesum.

BUK

Dan kali ini entah sepatu siapa yang sudah melayang mengenai bibir tipis Naruto.

Hah, dasar Naruto no Baka.

Kali ini benar-benar OWARI.

.

.

A/N: Holaa readers. Divaa jadinya gak konsisten ya sama ucapan Divaa yang dulu. Rasanya malu banget lho. Udah bilang mau Hiatus sampai bulan Mei karna UN. Tapi, masih buat fanfic buat Naruhina Fluffy Day #5

Salahkan saja Divaa yang terlalu Hinata centric dan sangat menyukai pair NaruHina ini. Jadinya tangan Divaa gatel mau buat fanfic untuk partisipasi Divaa pada event kali ini.

Divaa punya beberapa fanfic buat Naruhina Fluffy Day #5 jadi tungguin aja ya? dan semoga fanfic oneshot Divaa yang ini udah fluffy.

Jangan lupa review ya! Jaa, Na! n,nb


End file.
